Jacaljt10
|place = 9/14 |alliances = Jerry Nifty |challenges = 3 |votesagainst = 5 |Days = 16 |season2 = Ivory Coast |tribes2 = |place2 = 8/15 |alliances2 = Echo Miller |challenges2 = 4 |votesagainst2 = 6 |Days2 = 20 |season3 = Ligao |tribes3 = |place3 = 5/16 |alliances3 = Sinuar, Kyle, JTxyz Allranks, Caleb Jerry, Aussie |challenges3 = 5 |votesagainst3 = 4 |Days3 = 36 }} Jacaljt10, also known as Jacal, was a contestant on Minecraft Survivor: Roraima, Minecraft Survivor: Ivory Coast and Minecraft Survivor: Ligao Jacal was nominated to win the Fan Favorite Award in all three of the seasons he competed in. He won the award for his participation in Roraima and Ligao, making him the first and only two-time winner of the award to date. 'Profile' 'Survivor' 'Roraima' Jacal was known for his loud yet entertaining rants in confessionals. He tried to throw challenges for his tribe after he had his sights to get rid of Vision after the first Tribal Council, but he ironically won each tribal immunity after. His throwing efforts eventually got noticed by Chris, who wanted him out as soon as merge started. This was further solidified when Caleb subtly switched the target from Nifty to Jacal for his charisma at the start of merge, leading to his 5-3-1 voteoff. 'Voting History' 'Ivory Coast' Jacal was placed on the returnee tribe, Diamant. On Day 1, at the 1st Reward Challenge, he went for the immunity necklace and successfully grabbed it over almost half the other castaways who versed him. At camp, Jacal went again at his rants and complaints in confessionals with his tribemates, then began to create alliances with Echo and Miller. On Day 3, after losing the 1st Immunity Challenge, he voted Bunboy securing the unanimous vote against him 4-1. After redeeming the returnee tribe's capability in challenges -winning the next 2 Immunity Challenges- and moving on to the tribe swap, he caught himself up in a majority returnee alliance and found an idol. After losing the 4th Immunity Challenge, Jacal went with the majority to vote off the most strategic player in the game, Infernox. After voting off Infernox, Jacal began getting skeptical of Miller's trust antics and opted to vote him off if they lost the next Immunity Challenge. On Day 15, the new Sang Tribe lost the 5th Immunity Challenge and the entire tribe already had plans to vote him off and succeeded with a unanimous 4-1 once again. Once Merge happened, Jacal and along with the other returnees tried to regain the alliance they had at pre-merge. Jacal instead tried to group up with the other returnees to stay in the majority due to the tribe mostly targetting the returnees, and after losing the 1st Individual Immunity, betrayed his will to the returnees and as well fearing he would be voted off, used his idol which only canceled 2 votes. Jacal then voted out Dizzy to secure with trust with the newcomers. This however did not work, on Day 20, after Echo won the next Individual Immunity Challenge the new alliance of newcomers voted him out 4-2-2. 'Voting History' 'Ligao' TBA 'Voting History' 'Trivia' *Jacal was technically responsible for burning Tribal Council in Minecraft Survivor: Roraima, since he asked Chris to turn fire tick off to burn the Arcilla camp down while he was visiting, causing the torches at Tribal to burn Tribal down. *Jacal is first person to make the merge 3 times *Jacal holds the record for the most number of days played with 72 days. *Anyone who voted against Jacal from the final 6 tribal council of Ligao onward did not win the game. *Jacal is the first person to be a member of the jury three times. *The number of days that Jacal played across both Roraima and Ivory Coast adds up to the number of days that he played in Ligao. *Jacal is the person to have won the fan favourite award twice. *All three times that Jacal has played, his placement has improved. Category:Jury Member Category:Survivor: Roraima Category:Roraima Contestant Category:Contestant Category:9th Place Category:Arcilla Tribe Category:Diamant Tribe Category:Survivor: Ivory Coast Category:Ivory Coast Contestant Category:Idol Handler Category:Roraima Jury Member Category:Returning Player Category:Sang Tribe Category:Vainqueur Tribe Category:8th Place Category:Ivory Coast Jury Member Category:LGBT Contestant Category:Fan Favorite Category:5th Place